


Miraculous

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Alyadrininette Week [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Drabble, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Multi, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: The team come to save Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Alyadrininette Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Miraculous

Ladybug huffed as she landed next to Chatnoir, who was equally exhausted.  
“We need reinforcement, Chaton.” She huffed out as they both jumped back as the Akuma, exposurer, threw another shadow ball at them. Chat sent her a panicked look as he truly realised how dire the situation was.  
“But My Lady, I don’t think..” he started but was interrupted as a shadow ball hit him straight in the chest.  
“Chat!” Ladybug screamed as his body was engulfed in a black mist. He fell to his knees as he struggled to free himself, suddenly he stopped moving and the shadow slowly detached itself from his slumped form. Ladybug ran over to him and helped him to his feet as the shadow started to merge into the shape of Chatnoir.  
“Let see who Chat Noir pretends to be” Exposed sneered. The shadow Chat opened his eyes to reveal a purple glow. “Get them!”  
“Yes, Sir.” Shadow Chat obediently replied, sorrow all over his features. Ladybugs heart broke for her Kitten, who was this? Is this what Chat Noir forced himself to live? At least his shadow form was still wearing his mask.  
“Run, LB, I’ll hold them back.” Chat yelled as he extended his baton, his shadow doing the same. Ladybug hesitated but as soon as she heard the scraping sounds of metal on metal, she quickly made her escape.  
She stopped by Master Fu’s flat, retrieving the Turtle and Fox Miraculous’. She now swung with all her might back to the outskirts of the Akuma zone, her eye peeled to the ground below as she searched. Suddenly she spotted two teenagers running hand in hand two streets from where Chat was fighting his Shadow form. She swung down and landed a few metres in front of the pair.  
“Ladybug!” Alya cheered in delight as she ran towards the red and black heroine. It took everything in Ladybugs body not to reach out and hug the beautiful girl in front of her.  
“Alya, Nino We need your help.” She panted as I threw the Miraculous boxes to them. Alya caught her with ease while Nino fumbled his before finally getting a decent grip.  
“What no speech this time?” Nino tried to joke, Alya sent him a glare but I just laughed lightly.  
“It’s okay Alya.” She reassured the girl before smiling kindly at her silly boyfriend. “Not this time Nino, we need to hurry and I think you’ve had the speech enough times already. So let’s go team, Chatnoir is waiting.”  
Alya and Nino, nodded at one another before transforming in a nearby alley way. As soon as the pair transformed into Rena Rouge and Carapace, they all headed straight towards Chatnoir.  
“We’re coming, Kitty. Hold one.”


End file.
